This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a bypass capacitor module and, in particular, to a semiconductor device and a bypass capacitor module which are capable of low-impedance driving a semiconductor element with a low-cost structure over an operation range from a low-frequency operation to a high-frequency operation.
When an IC (semiconductor integrated circuit) is packaged on a substrate, a capacitor is mounted on or adjacent to the IC. The capacitor serves to prevent occurrence of a malfunction caused by noise generated inside the IC and is called a bypass capacitor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H2-202051).
Referring to FIG. 1, description will be made of a structure in which a bypass capacitor is mounted adjacent to an IC. As illustrated in FIG. 1, ICs 300 and 301 are fixed to a substrate (organic PCB) 400. Bypass capacitors 401 are mounted on the substrate 400 and externally bonded to the substrate 400 by wire bonding to suppress fluctuation of a power supply voltage supplied to the ICs 300 and 301, although a bonding wire is not shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, description will be made of a structure in which a bypass capacitor is mounted on an IC. As illustrated in FIG. 2, an IC 500 is fixed to a substrate (organic PCB) 600. Bypass capacitors 501 are mounted on the IC 500 and externally connected to the IC 500 by bonding wires to suppress fluctuation of a power supply voltage supplied to the IC 500.